


2013/06/18 Word of the Day: Falcate

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [50]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathscythe</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/18 Word of the Day: Falcate

**Author's Note:**

> **Falcate**   
>  [curved like a scythe or sickle; hooked; falciform](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/18.html)

Deathscythe is perfect, thinks Duo.

This Gundam isn't just a machine nor just a tool -- it's him, it's Shinigami.

It is the righteous power that deals out justice, and this rotting world needs this so much.


End file.
